


All I Want for Christmas is a Fake Boyfriend

by AgentOfShip



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, FitzSimmons Secret Santa, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: All Jemma wanted was to get on a plane to London before it all closes down because of the storm. Bringing home a fake boyfriend was not what she had planned for the holidays and yet...maybe it is the best gift she could have asked for Christmas!(Rated M just to be safe, probably more of a T)
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 30
Kudos: 96





	All I Want for Christmas is a Fake Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EclecticMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticMuse/gifts).



> Happy Christmas Stephanie from your not so secret Santa :) Hope this story can bring you a little joy in this troubled times :)  
> Beta'd by the always wonderful @LibbyWeasley :)

Jemma didn't need a lot for Christmas. She didn't care about the presents, didn't need a man or anything else, she just needed to get a seat --any seat-- on a flight to London before the end of the day. Unlike Mariah Carey though, she didn't feel the need to repeat it over and over again through the airports' speakers, making the overall chaos even more stressful and irritating. But she _did_ need to say it to the lady behind the American Airways desk if she ever made it there. With a blizzard hitting part of the east coast, several flights had already been cancelled, including hers, and the one leaving in an hour would most likely be the last one crossing the Atlantic for at least twenty-four hours. And the last thing she needed, on top of everything else, was her mum reminding her that she shouldn't have booked a flight so close to Christmas. As if she had the choice. Even with all the evenings she'd spent at work for the past month, she'd barely managed to make her toxin ready for phase one of testing. So really, there was no way she could have--

"NEXT!"

Jemma startled and grabbed the handle of her rolling suitcase to move towards the desk, not completely involuntarily elbowing the woman who was already trying to get in front of her for taking a second to react.

"Good evening," Jemma said with the brightest smile she could muster, which the young woman only weakly reciprocated. Given the dark circles under her eyes, she'd obviously been doing overtime as well.

"Good evening, how can I help you?"

"My flight AA084 has been cancelled and I was hoping to get onto the next flight to London instead, flight AA616."

"I can put you on the waitlist but you're number 18 so I'm afraid it's very unlikely you will get on that plane Miss Simmons."

"Is there really nothing you can do? I haven't been home since last Christmas and I'm only staying there for a week so--"

"I'm really sorry for the inconvenience but I'm afraid I cannot change the order of--"

"--And I would take any seat really, I just need to get there."

"--but there's still a slight possibility you'll get on the plane if some passengers miss their plane or redeem their spot on the waitlist."

There was a commotion in the queue behind her and before Jemma had the time to wonder what was happening, there was a hand on her shoulder making her turn around.

"Thank god I found you, it's mad in here!" the man said before pulling her into a hug. She was about to push him away when he whispered "Please play along if you want to get on that plane."

He pulled back after just a second and gestured toward the lady at the desk with his eyes. Jemma frowned but made the instant decision to trust this stranger. He was cute enough that she didn't mind people thinking they were together and he'd somehow managed to barely touch her while hugging her so he wasn't some kind of pervert. Plus he had a Scottish accent and was probably looking to get home as well. She didn't know where he was going with this but she wasn't going anywhere on her own so she was willing to give it a try.

She gave him the brightest smile she could muster and he let out a discreet sigh of relief.

"Glad you made it...sweetheart," she said and he gave her a rather goofy smile. He was really quite cute.

"Did you manage to get us on another plane, honey?"

"No," she said, turning towards the lady behind the desk and he did the same as he moved a little closer to her. "The lady was just telling me I was number 18 on the waiting list, which would make you number 19 and it's very unlikely we'll get on that plane."

"Oh, but surely there's something you can do?" Jemma was pretty sure his Scottish accent had just gotten thicker and that he was doing it on purpose. She knew more than one woman who was rather sensitive to this specific accent and it probably didn't hurt that he had such a charming smile.The woman smiled but she still shook her head.

"I'm sorry sir, that's the rule, I can't do anything."

"Ah well," he said with an exaggerated sigh as he turned to Jemma. "I suppose we'll have to tell my mum about our engagement on the phone."

"That's too bad. I would have loved to see her face when she noticed your grandma's ring on my finger," Jemma said, holding out her hand for just a second, hoping the lady at the desk wouldn't have the time to see it was just a cheap ring she'd gotten at H&M for nine dollars. The cute stranger took her hand in his as he tilted his head to the side.

"Me too, sweetheart, me too. But I suppose she'll see it next time although I don't when that'll be cause I don't think you'll be able to fly with--"

"With the baby, yeah."

He bit his lip not to smile for a second and Jemma had to do the same. Surely, guilting this poor woman into getting them on a plane wouldn't work but at least it was fun. That was the most she had ever lied in her entire life and despite what everyone was saying, she wasn't so bad at it after all.

"I just thought a little happiness would do her good, especially after everything last year."

"Yeah, with the...house--"

"---car. Yeah, and the house," he replied with a little grimace. Maybe they were laying it on a little thick.

"It really is a lot of bad luck for just one person. Oh by the way, how did her appointment go?"

He tilted his head again with a sad smile --he was really good at this-- but he was interrupted before he could say anything.

"Alright. Let me see what I can do," the woman behind the desk said with a loud sigh before looking down at her computer.

"Oh thank you, that's very kind of you," Jemma said.

Under the desk, the cute stranger let go of the hand he was still holding and held his own out for a low five instead. Jemma quietly tapped his hand and he gave her a discreet little grin. She couldn't believe she'd managed to lie her way into getting something and had gotten herself a cute fake fiancé in the process. She couldn't wait to tell Daisy and prove to her that she did get into bad girl shenanigans sometimes.

* * *

"I can't believe it's my first time travelling first class and I don't even have the time to visit the lounge."

Fitz --that was the cute Scot's name-- laughed. "Don't worry, I'll get us first class tickets when we go on our honeymoon."

"Oh, a man of means, are you?"

He made a funny little grimace.

"Not really, no but I'm a romantic. And by the way, I'd like to state for the record that I didn't propose because you were pregnant."

"Of course not. I got pregnant because your proposal was so romantic."

Fitz blushed as he looked down and Jemma had to bite her lip not to smile too wide. He was really, really cute and funny and Jemma was starting to think it really wasn't that bad to be engaged to him even if it was just until they boarded the plane.

"Sorry but if I have to lie, I need a believable backstory."

He chuckled as he looked back up at her. "Good to know you already think so highly of me."

The queue moved further along and it would soon be their turn to go through security. She supposed they didn't have to stay together, it wasn't as if someone was going to take their ticket back if they heard they weren't in fact together, but they'd be sitting next to each other anyway. In the short twenty minutes they'd already spent together, she'd learned that Fitz was really cute in more than just a physical way, funny and kind of grumpy, which just somehow added to his two previously mentioned qualities. Overall, her usual airport experience had already been improved by his presence so there was no reason to want to go her separate way.

"So...um do you think she bought it all?" he asked once the queue stopped moving again. "That woman from American Airways."

"The relationship, yes, the rest I'm not quite sure. I think she mostly wanted to get rid of us."

He scrunched up his nose. "Yeah. We were good on improvisation and silent communication. The acting could have been improved."

"Hey!"

He bumped her shoulder playfully. "It's alright, acting's just not your stuff. And I'm sure you have many other great qualities."

Jemma squinted her eyes at him. "You're the least supportive pretend fiancé I've ever had."

He raised his eyebrows.

"You mean you've had more than one?"

"Well technically no, more like imaginary and--"

"Jemma!"

It took Jemma a few seconds to register where she knew that voice from and then her eyes widened. Fitz frowned but she didn't have the time to explain before her distant cousin engulfed her in a hug.

"How lovely to see you, dear! Are you going home for the holidays?" she practically shouted in Jemma's ear as she crushed her in her arms before pulling back, making Jemma lose balance with the force of her movements.

"Ah yes, I'm going to--"

"Oh that's great, I'm going to see my son and his family in Paris. Did you know they had a baby girl in July?"

"Ah yes, mum told me about it--"

"Oh by the way," Mary cut her off again. Why did she bother asking questions if she never waited for an answer anyway? "I hear congratulations are in order, yeah?" she punctuated her words with an exaggerated wink.

"What? What do you--"

"I couldn't help but overhear you at the desk earlier." Then she turned to Fitz, apparently not noticing the look of horror on Jemma's face. "Hi, I'm Mary, Jemma's cousin."

"I'm Fitz," he replied, extending his hand for her to shake but she shook her head and engulfed him in a hug before he had the time to protest or say anything else.

"None of that between us, we'll be family soon, yeah?"

Fitz gave Jemma a look that seemed half surprised and half amused as he awkwardly held his arms just a few centimeters away from her cousin's shoulders. Her own look of terror only seemed to amuse him. Of course he didn't know what Mary overhearing about their fake engagement and pregnancy meant for her.

"Ah I'm afraid there's been a little misunderstanding, Mary. See--"

"Next!"

"Oh that's you dear, go on, don't want to hold up the line. Talk to you soon. Happy Christmas!"

"Wait, I--" Jemma started but then the people behind were pushing them forward and Mary was sent to a security check on the opposite side and Jemma lost sight of her. Once she was through security, Jemma frantically looked to the other side in the hope to find her but it seemed like Mary's side had gone faster and she'd already left to find her gate. She could have tried to find her and risk missing her plane but it would probably be too late by the time she found her anyway.

"Hey, everything alright?" Fitz asked, frowning as he finally joined her.

"No, I'm..." Jemma trailed off as she was momentarily distracted by the sight of Fitz's socks. One monkey face was smiling up at her and the other was frowning and Jemma couldn't help but grin as she looked up at Fitz. That was really adorable. "Where did you get those? I still haven't found a gift for my baby cousin."

He rolled his eyes as he sat down to put his shoes back on. "They always make me take off my shoes at security. What do they think I'm hiding in there?"

"Illegal wild animals?" He glared at her and she had to bite back a laugh. "Sorry."

"Now, who's being a terrible pretend fiancée, uh?"

"Oh no..."

His expression went from teasing to worried. "Hey, I was just teasing, I'm sure you--"

"No, I know, it's not that."

"Is this about your cousin?"

"Yes!" Jemma let out, flopping onto the chair next to him.

"Does it...um...does it bother you that she thinks you're engaged to me?" He looked a little hurt, which was kind of sweet really. "I mean, you can always try to find her and tell her it was a joke or something. Don't you have her phone number?"

"No, you don't understand. That woman is the worst gossip I've ever met. I bet half of England already knows about me being engaged and pregnant."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad. She must know this is the kind of news you want to tell other people yourself, right?"

Jemma smiled. "Oh you sweet, sweet innocent man."

He raised his eyebrows and just as he was about to say something, Jemma's phone beeped. She pulled it out of her handbag and sighed as she saw the string of texts from her mum. All in capital letters.

"WHAT IS THIS ABOUT YOU BEING ENGAGED?"

"AND PREGNANT????!!!"

"I THOUGHT YOU'D BROKEN UP WITH MILTON"

"CAN I CALL YOU?"

She barely had the time to show Fitz her phone before it rang. She winced and hesitated for just a second before rejecting the call and quickly turning her phone to plane mode.

Fitz raised his eyebrows.

"We're gonna board the plane soon anyway, I'll deal with it later."

He must have noticed how dejected she looked because instead of laughing he gently squeezed her shoulder. "Come on, you'll just have to tell her it was a lie to get on the plane. I'm sure she can appreciate that and it's a funny story, really."

Jemma whimpered pitifully and Fitz gave her a sympathetic smile.

"It would be a funny story if I told it to my friend Daisy. But with mum, it's all gonna be oh, if you hadn't broken up with Milton, maybe you'd be engaged by now and maybe I'd have a chance of knowing my grandkids before I die." Fitz raised his eyebrows. "She gets very dramatic like that."

"My mum can be a pain too but she's not that bad. I'm sorry. If I knew it'd put you in more trouble than anything, I wouldn't have done it."

Jemma shook her head.

"You couldn't possibly have known and I wouldn't have gotten on that plane without you. Plus, it was kind of fun to lie like that..."

He smiled as he rubbed her shoulder once more. "Still, if there's anything I can do to help..."

"Remind my mother it's the 21st century and there's more to a woman's life than marriage and kids?"

"I can try?"

She laughed as stood up. "Come on, let's take advantage of that priority boarding at least."

"Also I feel obligated to ask. Who's Milton?" Jemma chuckled. "Because now that we have a baby on the way, I need to know if there are other men in your life."

Jemma grinned as she bumped his shoulder playfully. She'd spent less than an hour with that man and she already felt like she would rather marry him on the spot than spend another evening with poor, boring Milton.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Fitz practically moaned as he let himself fall onto the seat next to her and Jemma wondered if she should leave him alone with it. 

"This is the most comfortable thing I've ever sat on." He turned to her. "Have you ever sat on something so comfortable?"

"Um... I suppose not," she replied, amused as she watched him try out every button. 

"I might just ask them to sleep here tonight, save me from the airport hotel!"

"Airport hotel?"

"Yeah," he answered with a grimace as he settled back into a seated position. "I'm gonna miss my connexion to Glasgow and I can't get another one till tomorrow afternoon. Might have to take the train."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, that's not a very nice way to spend the night after such a day."

"Ah that's alright, at least I'll be home for Christmas Eve." His words would have been more convincing if he wasn't pouting. 

There was indeed something quite depressing about being in an airport hotel around Christmas. She'd known him for less than an hour but she liked him already and she didn't like the idea of him being all alone in a sad little hotel and having to wait another day to start enjoying the holiday season.

Unless... Her parent's house was rather festive and welcoming around Christmas. She looked up at him as he browsed the selection of movies and music available, the expression on his face changing every five seconds. He was really quite cute and attractive. Really nice side profile, gorgeous eyes, his shoulders broader than they looked under all those layers of clothes.

No, that was insane.

And in the meantime, her mum already thought they were engaged anyway and explaining that they in fact weren't would be more work than explaining why she didn't tell her sooner. And it'd be nice not to spend half the time having to look through all the pictures of her mum’s friends' many grandchildren with many meaningful glances towards her for once.

"Jemma?" Fitz asked and she realized she must have been staring at him for too long. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, sorry. Just thinking."

He raised his eyebrows. "About?"

She bit her lip for a few more seconds before turning more fully towards him and flashing him a big smile. "Remember when you asked if there was anything you could do to help?"

"Yeah?"

"How about spending the night in a nice welcoming home in Eastern London instead of the airport hotel?" He raised his eyebrows even higher. "And continue to pretend to be my fiancé?" she quickly added under the breath.

"What?!"

" _That_ would really help," she said with the most charming smile she could muster. "Just for tonight. I'll drive you back to the airport or the train station tomorrow. Tell her it was a last minute thing and you still have to go to your mum's. "

"And what happens next? Won't your mother be expecting a wedding and a baby within nine months?"

"I'll... find something. Say we broke up and the baby was a false positive or something."

Fitz chuckled. "Barely an hour together and our relationship is already doomed."

Jemma smiled hopefully. If he asked specific questions, did that mean he was considering it?

"But at least, I'd spend one Christmas without all the questions and pitiful looks and my mum wouldn't use my accomplishments in the lab as a consolation prize." His smile turned sympathetic as he tilted his head to the side. "Yes, that's exactly the look," Jemma added with a roll of her eyes.

He laughed as he turned fully towards her. "Alright then but I have a few questions first."

"Alright."

"Liverpool or Manchester?" She raised her eyebrows. "I have to know I'm not marrying a monster," he said dead serious.

"Oh, of course. Well, for a holiday, neither. In relations to football teams, I really couldn't care less about either."

"Fair enough. It's still better than saying Liverpool. Favorite doctor?"

"Well, I rather like my dentist but it's maybe because she almost never has any work to do on me..." she trailed off and couldn't help grinning at his dejected look. "Kidding. It used to be eleven but thirteen stole my heart."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Alright then."

"Alright? That's all you need to know?"

"Well, you mentioned a lab earlier, which sounds very interesting, and there are details I should probably know about you if we want to sell the lie but we have six hours ahead of us for that. Are there things you want to know about me?"

A Doctor Who fan and a very logical mind. Maybe she shouldn't get to know him more or she'll be tempted to remain engaged to him for good.

"Mmmh... sure. Give me the basics."

"I was born in Glasgow, I'm an only child. I'm pretty much married to the job so not a lot to say about previous relationships. Current favorite doctor is also thirteen but it used to be ten. I work as an engineer at Stark's industries and I would never consider your accomplishments in the lab as a consolation prize."

He said the last words with a softer tone and a smile and it made her heart make a funny little flip in her chest.

"Careful there or I'll marry you for good."

He blushed adorably as he ducked his head. "Ah, that's just the honeymoon phase talking, wait until you know me better."

* * *

By the time they landed in London, Jemma had learned a lot more about Fitz. He was a certified genius like she was. He used his distractingly attractive hands a lot when he talked about science. He actually liked plane food a lot, he'd even finished her plate, and his knowledge about Doctor Who was only rivaled by his knowledge of engineering and physics.

Once the basic information about each other's families and current situation were out of the way, the conversation had flowed so easily, going from one subject to the other, that she hadn't seen the time go by. All in all, the flight felt like the best, although the most unusual date Jemma had had in a long time. He'd even read her last three published papers. That was more than Jake had done and they'd dated for a year. About an hour before landing he'd fallen asleep while watching a silly Christmas romance movie, his head falling on her shoulder, and Jemma had found herself watching him fondly for longer than she cared to admit. But a stewardess had offered to take a picture of them together because they looked so sweet so at least it looked like their relationship was believable. She just had to be careful not to start believing it herself.

* * *

Jemma sighed happily as she deposited the empty tray on the kitchen table. Somehow, during the six hours hours that her flight took, her mum had managed to gather all the family members who lived close enough for a sort of pre-Christmas Eve engagement party. And she had prepared enough food to feed an army. Jemma felt a little guilty for lying to her like that, and even more guilty because of how everyone seemed to love Fitz already, but it was nice to be the center of attention for once. Plus, he'd spent the past half hour telling them how groundbreaking her current project was. And with a much better understanding of it that her own boss seemed to have. Maybe it was the festive atmosphere or the jet lag playing with her emotions and hormones or the fact that he was so completely charming in a sweet, awkward way but she was seriously starting to regret life wasn't like in one of those silly movies and none of her family members had actually requested they kiss to prove their love for each other.

There were discreet footsteps behind her and she turned around to find Fitz.

"Quick, before your mum sees us," he whispered, handing her a glass of champagne. She giggled before grabbing the glass from him and taking a few sips.

"Oh this is really good, thank you!"

Fitz smiled. "You looked so sad out there with your orange juice."

Jemma pouted. "Yeah, that fake baby needs a lot of vitamin C apparently."

Fitz laughed and just shook his head when she tried to give him back his glass. "Go ahead, I've had more than my share."

"So um... I hope you're not having too bad an evening. I honestly didn't expect my mum to do something so big."

"That's alright," he said, coming to lean against the kitchen table next to her. "I mean there's more people here than in my entire family but it's...nice. Good food, good wine and good company," he finished, bumping her shoulder gently.

She raised her eyebrows. "Really? Even my aunt Marge?"

"There's good company _right now_."

Jemma looked up at him, momentarily distracted by the earnestness in his gaze then gave him a sweet smile before letting her head fall on his shoulder. There had still been a few displays of affection to sell their relationship so she felt strangely comfortable with him now but it felt a little different with no one around, more intimate and really quite nice.

"That was really sweet what you told my mum about my work. You're really taking your role seriously."

"I am," he replied with a low chuckle. "But I also mean it. The work you're doing is groundbreaking. If I'd known who you were back at the airport desk, I would have been way too starstruck to pretend to be your boyfriend."

"Ah, don't be silly," she said, feeling her cheeks heat up in pure delight at his compliment. She'd think he was just being a flirt except he'd really acted as if he was starstruck when she talked to him about his research during the flight, even going as far as quoting a sentence from her latest paper.

"I'm serious, they should throw you a party for that, not getting engaged to _me_."

"Fitz..."

"Six hours were more than enough to realize what a genius you are. They had years. It's really too bad they can't see it. They're really missing out."

"Fitz..."

He looked down at her, his eyes widening as he bit his lip. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to criticize your family, they're really nice people otherwise but I just- it's so unfair when people are not recognized for their talent and--"

"No Fitz, that was... that was the most wonderful thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Oh no that can't be true, I mean--"

"No really," she said, stopping him with a hand on his chest as she turned more fully towards him. His expression turned softer and her gaze dropped to his lips for a second when his tongue darted out to wet his lips. She looked up just in time to see him do the same.

That was silly. You didn't kiss a man just because he was sweet and funny and smart and appreciated your mind and had pretty eyes and-- Well those were actually all excellent reasons to kiss a man but you just didn't kiss a man you knew for less than a day with jet lag messing up with your brain. Although...

Fitz gently reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and his hand lingered lightly on her cheek. She leaned into the touch, her eyes drifting closed as Fitz took a step closer and--

"Awwww! Look how sweet," Jemma's mum exclaimed as she walked into the room, her arms full of plates. For some reason, Jemma practically jumped away from Fitz as she put the glass back in his hand. It wasn't like they were doing anything they weren't supposed to, except for the champagne of course. "I can't believe you hid him from us for so long," she added, shaking her head as she deposited her load on the counter.

"I told you, mum. We haven't been together that long. We met at that conference and he just--"

"A spur of the moment love at first sight thing, I know sweetheart," her mum cut her off, turning to them with a fond smile before grabbing another stack of plates. "Well I'll leave you two alone," she said with a wink.

"But don't be too long, I'll serve dessert soon."

Jemma let out a heavy sigh as she leaned back against the table and Fitz chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed it gently.

"You're mad you didn't get to tell her your very well rehearsed story, aren't you?"

Jemma laughed as she relaxed into his arms for a moment before looking up at him.

"You know me really well for someone I met less than a day ago."

"You agreed to marry me, that's the least I can do." She shook her head in amusement. "Well, come on then, we don't want to get your family talking, yeah?" he said with a glint in his eyes that had something flutter in her chest and a different sort of smile pull at her lips.

He pressed a soft kiss to her hairline before taking his arm off her shoulders and she followed him out of the kitchen with a deep sigh.

* * *

She should have brought a fake boyfriend for Christmas much sooner, Jemma thought as she watched Fitz looking sincerely interested by what her father was saying about his model train collection. Between that and all the time he'd spent talking her up to everyone who would listen, that man truly was a saint. Except for a few looks he'd sent her way since their moment in the kitchen that felt less than innocent. Not that her own thoughts when she looked at him were very pure either. She could still feel his distractingly long fingers on her cheek and his lips looked very kissable, not to mention how squeezable his bum was.

But maybe that was the alcohol talking. Not that she'd had _that_ much but the few sips of wine she'd taken from his glass every time no one was looking mixed with a long-stressful day, made her feel a little lightheaded and kind of...giddy.

Oh who was she kidding? It was all Fitz. She was crushing on him harder and harder with every passing minute. But what was she supposed to do? She had never met someone like him before and there was an undeniable...something between them. Hopefully, she'd get to spend a little more time with him alone before the evening ended but she couldn't deny her poor father someone who seemed able to actually carry out a conversation about trains rather than the usual polite nods.

But when Jemma came back from the loo a few minutes later, Fitz had been captured by her aunt Marge and she decided it was time for a rescue. He still had a smile on but where it'd been a friendly one with her father, this one was clearly a polite and embarrassed one. She knew how inappropriate her aunt was and the current topic of conversation could just as well be a detailed retelling of that time she got a bunion removed or very unsolicited advice on their future sex life. How someone willing to share so many intimate details of her life wouldn't admit most people didn't really wait until marriage anymore was beyond her. Either way, she needed to get Fitz out of there before he decided to run back to the airport before the end of the night.

She discreetly left the room and picked up her phone to call Fitz as she walked towards her father's office.

"Hello?"

"Pretend it's an important call from your mum and leave the room."

"Oh hi mum!" Fitz said, not hesitating for a second as he'd obviously been desperate to be saved. There were a few muffled words before Fitz picked up the phone again. "So how are you doing, mum?"

Jemma laughed. "Turn left into the hallway."

"You're being awfully mysterious. Should I be worried?"

Jemma grabbed his arm as he walked past her father's office and pulled him in before closing the door behind them.

He looked at her with raised eyebrows and an amused smile. "Was this really necessary?"

"You have no idea what this woman is capable of once she finds someone too polite to leave the room immediately."

"Couldn't you just come and tell her you needed me for something?"

"I'm usually that person who's too polite, Fitz. I couldn't risk it."

Fitz laughed and only when he leaned his hand against the wall next to her did she realize how close they were standing to each other.

"Well, thanks for the rescue then," he said, smile soft and eyes sparkling.

"You're very welcome."

Jemma bit her lip as she noticed his chest start to rise and fall a little faster. He was just tall enough that she had to look up to look into his eyes but still not too tall that she had to crane her neck exaggeratedly. In fact, she would only have to move forward a little bit for their lips to meet. His very pink, soft looking lips.

There was some commotion in the hallway. It was just her mother passing by with another stack of plates in her hands but Fitz had jumped back and the moment had passed. At least, she was pretty sure she saw the same disappointment she felt on Fitz's face.

"Oh what's this?" Fitz said as he looked towards the bookshelves behind his father's desk and Jemma knew exactly what he was talking about. Although to be fair, with its bright and, admittedly rather ugly colors, it kind of stood out in the middle of the bird pictures and reproductions and she loved her father for keeping it here all those years.

Jemma smiled as she walked up to the bookshelf. "It's a model of a strand of DNA, more specifically what I thought mine and my parents’ might look like. Of course now I know it's all wrong but I was six back then so I didn't have the tools to know what it did look like."

Fitz smiled as he tilted his head to the side to study it. "It's still amazing. Was it a school project or just for fun?"

"For school, won a science fair for it but I love it that you think it could be for fun."

He shrugged. "That looks like fun to me."

"So what about you? Won any science fairs back in the day?"

He bit his lip as he seemed to hesitate.

"Actually I have. Built a fully functional steam train engine model when I was eight."

"Wow. Really?"

"Yeah," he replied, smiling shyly but seeming to enjoy her enthusiasm a lot. "I was into astronomy a lot back then but there were already a few models of the solar system so I had to think of something else. It contributed a lot to me going into engineering after all."

"That's fantastic. Took me a little longer to decide on what I wanted to do. So many choices."

"I know. But _I_ had to focus on the one PhD," he said teasingly. "And I loved working on that little train, trying to come up with a solution to make everything fit in something so small while still making it functional."

"Now, I really want to see those drones you talked to me about."

"Well, I would show you but I'm still not allowed to take them out of the lab. But I have a new carriage for the train in my suitcase."

Jemma raised her eyebrows in amusement. There was probably another explanation but she couldn't help imagining Fitz carrying his toys around like a little kid as though not to get bored on the plane.

"The engine's at my mum's --she loves that thing-- and I add a new carriage whenever I have time to build one."

"That's really sweet. Don't tell that to my dad though or he'll never let you leave."

Fitz tilted his head to the side as he took a step forward. "Would that be so bad though?"

Jemma's heartbeat picked up.

"I've been rather enjoying having a fiancé tonight." 

"Yeah?" He leaned forward a little bit more, enough that she could smell his light cologne and the smell of her favorite wine in his breath.

"Mmmh... It's going to break their heart when you break up with me."

"Hey!" he let out with an adorable pout. "Why does it have to be me breaking up with you?"

"Because I'll have to deal with my mum crying about never having grandchildren, I can't be responsible for it on top of it."

"Yeah, well maybe--"

"Fitz, dear is everything alright?"

Fitz's eyes widened at the sound of Marge's voice but, even in her slightly tipsy and tired state, years of experience made Jemma react instantly. She reached for the light switch behind her and pushed Fitz towards the opposite wall so that Marge wouldn't see them if she took a peek inside the room.

"Don't move," Jemma whispered. "She shouldn't be able to see us."

Fitz frowned. "Is she like a velociraptor or something?"

Jemma bit her lip not to laugh. "Shush," she whispered.

"Should we throw something the other way to distract her?"

She put her finger on his lips. She couldn't afford to burst out laughing and have Marge interrupt them now.

They remained like that for a moment longer, in the semi darkness with the light of the full moon filtering through the window and making Fitz's eyes shine almost unnaturally.

"I think she's gone," Jemma said after a moment as she took her finger off his lips, but she didn't make a move to step back and that didn't seem to bother him. In fact, he kept his hand on her waist where it had landed when she'd pushed him against the wall.

He still held his glass of wine in his other hand and Jemma reached for it as she'd been doing all evening. It was going to get warm if he didn't drink it soon and it would be such a waste of an excellent wine. But Fitz pulled his hand away before she could, giving her a teasing grin.

"Hey careful there, alcohol's bad for our fake baby!" She rolled her eyes and tried to grab it again but he lifted his hand up out of her reach and she tripped on his feet, ending up her body flush to his. 

His lips pulled up into a mischievous grin. “See? You’ve had enough already.”

"I'm not drunk!"

"A little tipsy then." He was keeping his voice low and it was doing something to her that had definitely nothing to do with the very small amount of alcohol in her blood.

"I'm not tipsy." He raised his eyebrows and she pouted. "Fine, but so are you!"

"Maybe but I'm not the one who's supposed to be pregnant. And really, I'm mostly just tired because of jet lag."

She squinted her eyes at him. "Really? Cause that's not jet lag breath I'm smelling."

Fitz gasped, looking properly affronted and Jemma couldn't help giggling. Maybe she was a little tipsy after all. But she’d already found him just as completely adorable and ridiculously attractive when she was perfectly sober earlier. "What? But I've been very careful not to eat anything with blue cheese or garlic all evening and I love garlic."

Jemma raised her eyebrows and she thought he blushed a little. That was a very interesting bit of information.

"I didn't say it was bad. It actually smells like my favorite wine." He bit his lip and her eyes dropped to them once more. His throat bobbed when she looked back up and his hand flexed on her waist, sending a little shiver up her spine.

"Alright, then help yourself I suppose," he said, bringing his glass back down within her reach. There was a daring smile on his lips and a glint in his eyes as they traveled down her body and back up, not even trying to hide where they'd stopped for a second before meeting hers again.

And maybe it was the alcohol helping or the darkness or simply that she really, really wanted to do it, but instead of taking his glass, she put her hand on his chest and pressed her lips to his. He startled slightly but his hand on her waist pulled her closer and she took it as an approval. She slid her tongue across his warm, soft lips, the heady taste of wine only increasing the spark of lust in the pit of her stomach, before pulling back. She let out a throaty chuckle when he whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Jemma," he breathed out, his eyes having gone even darker.

"Mmmh, delicious," she said, licking her lip without breaking eye contact. She couldn't believe she was really acting like that but she found that it was exhilarating not to be a good girl for once.

He pulled her even closer, her body flush to his and she had to bite back a moan.

"More," she whispered against his lips before licking them with just the tip of her tongue again but this time, he didn't let her pull back and pressed his lips more firmly against hers with a deep groan that made the spark in her belly burst into flames. Fitz tried to put his glass on the consol next to them but missed it and it crashed to the ground.

"Oh no I'm sorry, I--"

"Don't care," Jemma mumbled against his lips and pushed him back against the wall. Fitz groaned as he wrapped his arms around and she parted her lips just as his tongue demanded entrance.

She cupped his cheek, his scratchy stubble making her skin tingle, and arched into him. His tongue was stroking hers just the right way, almost teasing. It was making her feel lightheaded and at the same time, it wasn't nearly enough. She nipped at his lips and he whimpered, practically lifting her off the ground as he turned them around. Jemma giggled but it soon turned into a moan as he pressed her against the wall, his own desire becoming rather evident.

"Fitz," she whispered against his lips, pressing butterfly kisses all over his lips until he cupped the back of her head, threading his fingers through her hair and captured her lips in another hungry kiss.

"Been wanting to do this all day," he mumbled between two kisses.

"Really?"

"You're very sexy when you talk about toxins," he said, his kisses straying towards her neck. "And Doctor Who and your skin is so soft and..." His hand moved up under her blouse where it had ridden up and Jemma moaned at the contact of his warm palm.

"...and you smell so n--"

She brought his lips back to hers and they melted into it. She'd been wanting to kiss him since the moment he'd explained everything he loved about her paper with those distracting hands of his so it seemed that they were even more in sync than Jemma already thought.

The kiss carried out for long minutes --or was it hours Jemma couldn't really tell-- hands wandering and breathing heavy in the darkened room. There was something ridiculously exciting about being hidden here in the dark even though they weren't doing anything they weren't supposed to do. She couldn't remember being kissed like that before, with such a perfect mix of passion and skill, and for so long without things moving further. It had her whole body trembling with pleasure and longing for more, especially since she still had enough brain power to know it couldn’t go further than that. Not here and probably not at all as long as they were in this house.

"We...um...we should probably get back out there," he said, panting when they finally broke apart. "People will um... start to wonder." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and she leaned into the touch.

He was warm and firm against her and she could still taste the sweetness of his lips on her tongue. Right now, what people thought they were doing was the least of her worries.

"Marge might still be around," she whispered against his lips. "Better...be...careful." She punctuated every word with a peck on his lips and on the last one, he cradled her face with his hand and captured her lips in another heated kiss.

"And I mean we've just gotten engaged," he mumbled against her lips.

"Mmmhh"

"It's practically expected of us."

"Yes!" She pulled him back to her and melted into the kiss. A small part of her told her she should worry about broken glass, make sure it wasn’t one of the fancy ones and clean up before the wine stained the hardwood floor. But another, much louder part of her won, the one who did want a man for Christmas after all.

* * *

Jemma woke up to an empty bed and a very confused brain. Had she dreamt the too good to be true fake fiancé she had spent the better part of an hour gloriously snogging in her father's office? She cracked an eye open and sighed in relief as she saw the mountain of luggage that was too big to be just hers. And as her mind became clearer, her chapped lips reminded her that she had definitely not imagined all the kissing either.

"Hi."

Jemma turned around to find Fitz coming out of the bathroom, looking absolutely delicious in plaid pyjama bottoms and a white t-shirt, his curls a complete mess. He waved and smiled at her when their eyes met.

"Hi," she replied, voice still rough from sleep.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Nah I think the cold did."

Fitz grinned shyly. "Yeah, I've been told I'm a human radiator." He came to sit on the side of the bed. "I would have stayed a little longer but I woke up and it felt like something had died in my mouth and I didn't want you to wake up to that."

Jemma laughed as she sat up in bed, keeping the covers around her shoulders. It was indeed really cold and she could see the white sky through the window. It looked like a snow day. For a second, she thought maybe it'd be bad enough that Fitz wouldn't be able to catch a train or plane and immediately felt guilty about it. It was selfish of her to want to keep him for herself when his mum hadn't seen him for months.

"You're such a romantic." She sighed as she pushed back the covers. "But now I feel obligated to do the same."

"Ah, wait here," he said, running back to the attached bathroom and coming back with her toothbrush with toothpaste on.

Since the moment she practically threw him against the wall and kissed him, Jemma has been waiting for the moment she'd regret it or realize it was probably a mistake to get attached and kiss a man she barely knew, and which she'd have to break up with. She'd thought that moment would be when she woke up, the jet lag and alcohol effects having dissipated, but here he was being completely sweet and looking awfully cuddly and all she could think of was that it was the best idea she'd had in a long time. She didn't know where that left them but Fitz's soft expression gave her a good feeling about the whole thing.

Before her mother actually came looking for them or her dad decided to use his office, they'd finally rejoined the party. There were a few knowing grins as people noticed their flushed cheeks and swollen lips but again, they were supposed to be engaged so it wasn't so bad. The party didn't last long after that but by the time they retired to their bedroom, they were both exhausted and fell asleep in each other's arms in the middle of their conversation. She hadn't slept so well in ages. It was strange to actually sleep with someone before "sleeping" with them. It was incredibly intimate and it could have been awkward but she hadn't slept so well in ages. Other than the fact that he ran incredibly hot and was the just right amount of firm and cuddly, she just felt comfortable and safe around him.

"So I was thinking," he started, wringing his hands in his lap. "We both live in New York and we have a lot in common and we, well at least I feel like we kind of hit it off so--"

Fitz cut himself off and frowned when Jemma snorted and spit all over the covers.

"Juft a sef," she said as she reluctantly pushed the covers and stood up to go to the bathroom. She'd have to brush her teeth more thoroughly later but that should be enough for her breath.

Fitz looked all sad and disappointed when she came back into the room and she realized what her outburst might have felt like to him so she rushed to reassure him, sitting next to him on the side of the bed.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't making fun of you it's just _kind of hit it off_ is a bit of an understatement, don't you think?"

His face lit up as he looked up at her. "You think?"

"I don't usually sneak away to snog my fake boyfriends --especially when I know them for only a few hours-- when I'm at my parent's house. Mind you the others were completely imaginary anyway but the point is I just usually don't kiss someone I barely know unless I have a really good feeling about them."

"Okay, I really have to ask because you mentioned that before. How many fake boyfriends have you had?"

Jemma let out a nervous chuckle. Maybe that wasn't the best idea to mention this when talking to a potential real future boyfriend.

"Just a few..." Fitz raised his eyebrows. "You've seen how obsessed my mum is with me getting married and having babies. And I've been really busy with work so... Is that weird?"

"Yes." He grinned and swatted his chest. "But I suppose I have weird quirks as well."

"Like what?"

He scrunched up his nose before shaking his head. "Yeah no, I'm not telling you now."

"Well, I already know you snore..."

"What? No way, I don't snore, I breathe a little heavily at night at the most but--"

Jemma cut him off with a firm kiss on the lips.

"Mmmh minty fresh," she whispered against his lips and he kissed her again for good measure.

"Do you always comment on people's breath when you kiss them? Is that another weird quirk of yours?"

"Only when they taste delicious."

Fitz blushed a deep shade of red and Jemma had to bite her lip not to grin too wide. 

"So as I was saying," he said after clearing his throat. "Once we're back in New York, I could call you and maybe have dinner somewhere nice?"

"You mean somewhere that's not 10000 meters in the air _and_ without my family?"

He laughed. "Yeah, something like that. So?"

"I'd love that, Fitz."

* * *

"Alright, the next one's in ten minutes, you have just the time to buy tickets and get in," Jemma said as they stood in front of the announcement board at King's Cross station. There was no seat available on a plane to Glasgow until the end of the day so Fitz had decided to take the train instead.

"Yeah, alright..."

"Do you have everything? Did you double check the bathroom? You took my mum's cookies, right? I'll never hear the end of it if you didn't."

Fitz nodded as he gave her an amused smile. "Yes, yes and yes."

"Then go before you miss your train!"

"Alright," he said with a pout. "I'll call you soon, yeah?"

"I'm counting on it."

"Happy Christmas, Jemma."

"Happy Christmas, Fitz," she replied and with a quick peck on her lips and one last longing look, he was turning around and running towards the ticket machine. Jemma sighed and waited just a few seconds before turning around to leave the station and go home. She'd only known him for a day and as much as she liked him, she couldn't hope for a big romantic goodbye on the train platform. It wasn't like they were an official couple. And yet, she had loved having him around and she realized that she was actually going to miss him in the next few days.

"Oh this is ridiculous," Jemma chastised herself. She didn't even know if things were going to work between them. She was a strong independent woman who didn't need a man by her side to be happy and fully enjoy the holidays. It was just awfully nice to have one though. Especially one who was sweet and smart and understood everything she said. And had the prettiest eyes and the softest lips and who kept her warm at night and...

Sighing, she looked back just to see if he'd managed to buy his ticket already and collided right against a slightly flushed, panting Fitz. It looked like he'd been running.

"Fitz! Have you forgotten something?"

"Yes," he replied, then taking a deep breath, he let his bag fall to the floor and pulled her close before pressing his lips to hers.

She squeaked in surprise but quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with everything she had. With his other hand softly cradling her cheek, Fitz deepened the kiss and Jemma let out an involuntary moan. This was getting a little inappropriate for a public place but she was not going to say no to romance when it came in the form of the sweetest man she'd ever met who also turned out to be a fantastic kisser.

"Sorry," he said against her lips when they broke apart. "I think it's all those Christmas movies getting to me."

Jemma laughed and pressed another soft kiss to his lips before opening her eyes and looking at him.

"People don't kiss like that in Christmas movies, Fitz."

"Yeah? Well, it's their loss." With her lips still tingling from his kiss, Jemma could only agree to that. "Just didn't feel right leaving without a proper goodbye."

"But you'll miss your train."

"I don't care. I'll take the next one." He made a funny little grimace. "I mean, mum's gonna be a pain when I tell her I'm getting there an hour late but it's worth it."

"Yeah?"

He nodded as he took her hand in his. "And I wanted to ask you something."

"Of course."

"Marry me." Her eyes widened and she felt a little panic rise for a second until his lips pulled up into a wide grin. "Kidding."

She rolled her eyes but didn't take her hand away from his. They felt too warm and nice around hers. 

"I just thought... how about we don't break up?" She raised her eyebrows. "Just don't tell your parents anything yet. I know we've only spent 24 hours together but I really like you Jemma. I've never met someone like you. I-I have a good feeling about this."

She bit her lip not to smile too wide.

"I wasn't planning on telling them we broke up anymore anyway."

"Really?"

"Yes. But you're going to have to get me pregnant now."

"I-I..."

"Kidding." It was Fitz's turn to roll his eyes. "I just have a good feeling about this too."

"Good, cause I really hit it off with your dad and--"

"Can we stop this?" she cut him off and he gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. Well, I know it's not the most romantic date but given I only have an hour until the next train to Glasgow, how about a cup of tea in a windswept Starbucks?"

"Well it doesn't fly and my family isn't there so that actually sounds lovely."

Somehow, as she drank tea while Fitz warmed her other hand in his, she found that she was starting to understand Mariah Carey. And as they planned their first official date, Jemma thought it was in fact a rather fitting song to have in the background.


End file.
